


We Found Her

by OwlMaescia



Category: RP Stories - Fandom, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars The Old Republic - Freeform - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlMaescia/pseuds/OwlMaescia
Summary: After removing her pendant after wearing it for the majority of her 31 years of living, Paislee became a beacon for the Echani to search for her. She is considered a half-bred and the pendant helped keep her under wraps. Paislee went to travel to the planet Manaan to pick up her specimens from the lab.





	We Found Her

**Author's Note:**

> The story is about Discovery.

Later in the evening, Paislee gathered her belongings and readied herself to travel abroad to Manaan. With her ship loaded, she hyper-jumped to the Manaan’s orbital space station before taking the shuttle down. Chatters from the other offworlders and staff filled and congested the spaceport. Her eyes rove through the crowds with ease. People brushed past her, as she was slightly bumped by a family of commoners that rushed towards the customs area. A small, olive-skinned and brown eyed Mirialan locked eyes with Paislee as she was being pulled urgently by her mother. 

Paislee eyes’ had a peculiar look in them as the sight reminded her of the Sith Lord's childhood. The public announcement system broke her stare. She pulled her indigo hooded-robe off of her head walking towards the gates. Throughout the crowd, Paislee looked around suddenly as she felt someone’s eyes on her. Again her eyes were lost in the crowd. After she arrived at Manaan city plaza, the Selkath hauled kolto supplies on cargo bays of ships. Medical bays started to have long lines of sicking and ailing ones. The sky’s gentle breeze of the city caused her robe to blow gently as a few silky strands of her hair slid to the other side of her head. She tucked them behind her ear before she peered around the horizon of Manaan.

She waited patiently as the lines were longer. She went over the open cantina area and took a relaxed position at an empty table. The service droid greeted the Sith Lord and recited the special of the day. Paislee smirked after placing her order. A small group of four Echani walked past where she sat. Her eyes shifted slowly at them. Unlike the nostalgic memory with the little Mirialan girl, these people that sat faced away from her felt familiar but strange to her though she never met them. She perked a brow and listened best to the conversation if she could hear them.

“I’m telling you, it’s her!” The Echani girl whispered while peering over her brother’s shoulder once at the Sith Lord.

“Jaria. You can’t make assumptions. I don’t think it’s her. Besides, we haven’t found another half-bred Echani in a long time. It’s been a few generations since then.” Sazir replied to her.

 

“Well, I’m getting a strong feeling and I just think that-” Jaria stopped talking as her eyes met with Paislee’s which caused her to sink back out of view.

Paislee noticed their marking and pale complexion of them through one of them, Jaria, had a slightly warmer complexion than the others. Interesting. Paislee stared curiously as the conversation was obviously about her. She would look a bit longer before being served her food. The droid tilted and revealed an unappealing meal. Disgusting. She declined the meal while she brought a hand up at the service droid and got up from her seated position. The table across the way grew oddly quiet, though Paislee ignored their lingering eyes, as she near the entrance of the building. A thin, scantly female scientist approached her as she came inside. 

“Lord Singh. I’m glad you’ve arrived safely. My name is Aizah. I have picked out the samples from the aquatic life of our planet.” She walked over toward the jarred samples place neatly in crates on the table.

“Thank you, Aizah. I expect these samples to hold to the highest regard then. Testing starts in a few weeks. Also, the other supplies?” Paislee inquired with slightly crossed arms and open gestured hand.

 

“Yes, m’lord. Wait, right here.” Aizah opened the odd-shaped door with the door panel before entering the turquoise-colored laboratory.

As Paislee waited she paced a moment, then turned her eyes at the corner. A pale-skinned face with a wisp of white hair shrunk back around the corner with the quickness. The same feeling that became familiar quickly fainted from her. Before she could pursue the presence, Aizah came back with a medium-sized container holding a similar size specimen. 

“Uh, Lord Singh?”

“Yes.” Paislee turned towards the scientist’s direction while taking the handles of the container.

“Thank you so much for your visit. Again, please let us know if you need more samples. Manaan’s corporate facilities would happily support your future experiments.” Aizah gave a small bow before returning to the lab.

Paislee motioned for a droid to help escort the samples to her ship’s hangar. Her eyes sensed for the presence as she scouted throughout the town plaza. Nothing at all. Though she left her ship in the hangar at the orbital station, Sazir, Jaria and the others on the lookout managed to plant a tracker on it before fleeing the scene. They had been following Paislee since her arrival to Manaan. However, the tracker was a transparent crystal from their homeworld, Eshan. 

Finally, she bordered the ship and took off back towards Dromund Kaas. Her mind couldn’t help but recall the Echani she ran into on Manaan. Since she didn’t sense an initial threat from them. She thought that maybe they had mistaken her for someone else. It could happen. For now, it was a distant thought. She rushed home and upon arrival, she entered the dark dwelling of her lair. It was time to get to work.


End file.
